


山狱ABO 楔子

by Hecatelyr



Category: 8059 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-10-01 21:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatelyr/pseuds/Hecatelyr





	山狱ABO 楔子

狱寺不知道为什么事情会变成这样。

他的手指无力地搭在山本的上臂，双腿已经无法夹紧身上人劲瘦的腰肢，渐渐滑落在身侧。

山本一只手曲肘撑着身体，另一只手从狱寺的腋下穿过，紧紧裹住Omega的后颈，把他向上捞起，与之颈项交叠，耳鬓摩挲。

两人炙热的呼吸随着身体的起伏不断交融，对方的信息素已经充满了整个肺腔。

山本舔咬着狱寺潮红的脖颈和耳廓，又时不时像只大狗狗一样用鼻尖和脸颊轻轻磨蹭着身下人的下颚和嘴角。

狱寺想要攀住Alpha的肩膀，却抓了一手潮热湿滑的汗液，他修长白皙的手指一路划过山本背部如山峦一般的肌群，扣在腰部。

穴道里的阴茎越捅越深，几乎每一下都撞在生殖腔的小口上，狱寺几乎已经感到自己的那里已经渐渐软化妥协，做好了完全打开的准备。

然而后颈上微弱的刺痛又不断提醒狱寺，他与山本的不过是为了解决生理问题而开始的、纯粹的肉体关系。这一切的开始仅仅是为了缓解发情期的痛苦而向这个滥好人拉下脸皮寻求的“特殊帮助”。

明明……有了临时标记就该停手的……为什么……

为什么……会变成这个样子啊。

简直是……输了个彻底。


End file.
